


it's the moments that like this

by paintngoldtrash



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is making food throughout this actually, Food, No Romance, Other, POV Third Person, Past Eating Disorder Mention, casual saturday mornings, cheesy title ik but whatever, noodle's pov, this is a bit cheesy in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintngoldtrash/pseuds/paintngoldtrash
Summary: "2D sings a lot while doing chores and occasionally will point at someone in the room to finish the lyric like a dork. Russell doesn’t say anything or actually finishes it, murdoc yells at him, and noodle messes up the lyric on purpose (ex: I aint happy, not feeling glad, I got sunshine…. In my ass.)"





	it's the moments that like this

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  this textpost! 

It was a habit at this point; he’d done it for as long as he could remember, really. So it wasn’t quite unusual to hear 2D dancing around the kitchen, whistling, humming, or singing a song as he did his tidying up, or as he made breakfast (or at least, attempted to). As it was, he was mixing a concoction that Noodle assumed was supposed to be pancake batter in a big bowl, singing the lyrics to the band’s song  _ Clint Eastwood.  _

 

_ “Finally, someone let me out of my cage, now time for me is hazy ‘cause-” _ he stopped, pointing at Russel with the mixing spoon (and throwing some of the batter onto the counter in front of him; Noodle made a mental note to wipe the counter down when 2D was finished).

 

Russel sighed over his coffee, muttering, “ _ I’m countin’ no age,” _ before taking a long sip of his coffee. Noodle laughed, and 2D rolled his eyes, going back to singing the lyrics as he stirred the batter (or whatever he was trying to do; he kept glancing down at a piece of paper he’d printed out, squinting at it and then setting it down and returning to the bowl).

 

It was nice to see 2D so happy, however, and Noodle smiled as he turned around and danced to the refrigerator to take out the pack of eggs that he’d bought the previous day. When Noodle had came back to the band, she knew that something was off with 2D; he was shaky and quiet, and had night terrors where he’d wake up in a cold sweat, screaming. Slowly, she’d pieced together the things Murdoc had done to him or forced him to do, and then the story of Massive Dick, from him whispering to her while half asleep, or him murmuring in his sleep. Originally, 2D didn’t want to tell her, but she confronted him after learning a bit from his dreams, and he came clean about everything that happened. He’d seemed so fragile, whispering to her in the darkness of his room, and she couldn’t help but notice how she could count each one of his ribs, or the way his chest bones were prominent from under his skin. When he was in Plastic Beach, 2D had explained one particularly bad night, he began starving himself, both so he could extract ‘revenge’ from Murdoc (‘ _ I figured if I dropped dead, he’d realise what a dick he’d been,’ 2D explained in shaking whispers) _ and so he could feel in control of something while everything else around him was falling to utter shit. After that, he slowly but surely got better, and it made Noodle happy to see him so carefree, dancing around their kitchen as he made breakfast for everyone. 

 

_ “I’m not happy, I’m feeling glad,”  _ 2D sang as he finally poured a bit of the mix onto the pan. “ _ I’ve got sunshine-”  _ he pointed at Noodle with the spatula, who smiled and sang, loudly, “ _ In my ass!”  _

 

2D rolled his eyes, muttering, “Those aren’t the real lyrics, you twit.” Noodle giggled, sipping at her coffee.”

 

“Like you’d know,” Murdoc muttered; Noodle saw 2D flinched over the pan, the spatula in his hand twitching slightly as he flipped the pancake on the pan, but he didn’t say anything, just began to sing again. 

 

_ “Windmill, windmill, for the land..”  _ He stopped pointing at the members of the band, paying attention as he cooked the pancakes. This didn’t stop him from burning them; half of them were still close to black. When he set the plate of them down on the table however, setting the syrup and butter next to it, everyone began digging in, even Murdoc (who probably only ate without a snarky comment because he had a terrible hangover, but still). 

 

Noodle smiled at 2D across the table, saying “These are really good, Toochie.” 

 

2D smiled back, showing the gap between his too front teeth. “Uh, thanks.” 

 

It was so nice to see 2D back to the man he was before Plastic Beach; Noodle smiled at him again, ignoring the weird look Russel gave her, and said, “You’re welcome.” Murdoc rolled his eyes. Both 2D and Noodle ignored him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And uh, if you could give me feedback on my characterization, which I've been working on, that'd be great! Thank you!


End file.
